thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO
C-3PO was a recreation of Anakin Skywalker after he was found in the dunes of Tatooine by Anakin and a fellow slave friend. He later became in possession of Anakin's wife, Padmé and then their children, Luke and Leia. C-3PO and R2 were the only ones who knew Anakin and Padmé were married. His memory was wiped off again, and C-3PO did not remember anything that happened in the past. He later came in the possession of Luke Skywalker who got them from Jawa traders, who traded with Owen Lars. He later remained faithful to the Skywalker siblings and was also best friends with R2-D2. C-3PO later reappeared in Episode VII, and is one of the very few characters to appear in all seven Star Wars films. Threepio was portrayed by Anthony Daniels. Prequel trilogy Episode I: The Phantom Menace Before Anakin was discovered, 3PO was being built. The droid grew close with this young child. He had Threepio wired up, but he was not even covered. He later meets Artoo Detoo, Threepio's future best friend. during their stay on Tatooine.Threepio assissted Anakin and his allies in building the pod racer to win Anakin's freedom. Anakin later tells Threepio that he is leaving, and ashamed he won't be able to finish him. The boy also tells hm he'll try not to get Shmi to sell him or anything. Episode II: Attack of the Clones Ten years later, a man and a woman come to Tatooine. At first, Threepio has no idea who they are until he recognizes that the little boy he once knew was the grown Anakin Skywalker. It apeared that during the time Shmi was freed, she kept Threepio during her marriage to Cliegg Lars. He appeared to have gotten silver coverings for his wires. After the death of Shmi Skywalker, Threepio accompanied Anakin, Padme and Artoo to the planet of Geonosis to rescue an Obi-Wan Kenobi. The mission was successful, leading to the First Battle of Geonosis. During the battle, his head was detached from his body and put on a battle droid. Eventually, R2 realized this and put Threepio back together. Later on, Padme and Anakin secretly marry on Naboo, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses to the wedding. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Anakin left Threepio in Padme Amidala's care, becoming her personal protocal droid. He witnessed the downfall of his maker, Anakin Skywalker, who was now the Sith Lord Darth Vader choked his wife, but Amidala was carried to safety by Obi-Wan. Threepio was also there when Luke and Leia Amidala Skywalker were born.They were later left under the care of a Captain Antilles. In order to protect Luke and Leia from their father, Darth Vader, Bail had C-3PO's memory erased, causing Threepio to forget everything from his past life. Original trilogy Episode IV: A New Hope Episode V: The Empire strikes Back Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Sequel trilogy Episode VII: The Force Awakens Personality and traits Threepio is a tall droid, taller than his shorter counterpart, Artoo. He is golden, formerly being plated in silver color until he redesigned. Somehow, Threepio loses hsi original gold arm and aquires a red one. C-3PO was also caring, helpful, smart, proper, loyal, feisty, bumbling, high-strung. He is shown to be quite nervous and always in a panicking mode. Despite all this, Threepio is a loyal droid to his friends. He appears to also be formal, as he calls Luke Master and Princess Leia by her title, Princess, and later General Leia Organa Solo. He was friendly with many people, droids and humans alike. He is also helpful by talking to the Ewoks, and making it easy for him and his companions to explore Endor and to infiltrate the Death Star's control panel to let down the shield. He appears to follow any direct order he can, but sometimes is reluctant to listen. He is also constantly worrying, mostly for the people he cares for, and people usually get frustrated with Threepio's fussing. Appearances * Prequel ** Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace ** Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ** Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Original ** Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '' ** ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back '' ** ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Sequel ** Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens ** Star Wars Episode VIII ** Star Wars Episode IX * The Clone Wars ''(film) * ''The Clone Wars ''(TV series) * ''Star Wars: Rebels Category:Droids Category:Original trilogy characters Category:Sequel trilogy characters Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace characters Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones characters Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith characters Category:Episode IV: A New Hope characters‏‎ Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back characters‏‎ Category:Return of the Jedi character Category:Skywalker family Category:Possessed by Anakin Skywalker Category:Possessed by Padme Amidala Category:Possessed by Luke Skywalker Category:Possessed by Leia Organa Solo Category:Skywalker Saga characters Category:Prequel trilogy characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters